


Floral Inspiration

by koyoitsuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Leo is a Prince, M/M, nazuna is a fairy, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyoitsuki/pseuds/koyoitsuki
Summary: Leo, the prince of the country and next in line to be King has always loved to compose music. In recent times he has lost his inspiration to write and has been searching for something. In the forest he finds something unexpected, but needed.Prompt - Discovery





	Floral Inspiration

Life had always been organized and comfortable. Everything was taken care of, and his life was planned ahead of him for him to just follow along the path. Anyone would probably be happy to have a well off life without having to make a lot of hard decisions.  
Leo hated it.  
He grew up a genius, succeeding at a lot of what was thrown at him no matter what it was. He especially had a talent and love for music and composing. From a young age he had learned to play many instruments and how to read music. It became a passion for him, something he poured his thoughts and emotions into as his life continued on. The second thing he excelled in was sword fighting which became what he was known for as a Prince through his parents wishes. It’s all his parents really cared for, him being successful in fighting and politics to lead the country one day. His parents wanted him to be known as a strong warrior, not as a musician or composer. It wasn’t ideal in his mind; he didn’t want to be known for this. Leo loved his music, loved to create and wanted to be closer to people through it. When he was younger, the music he created was shared around the castle as people loved to see what the young prince was too. But as time went on it became less and less of a spectacle.Turning the age of 20, now, he didn’t have much freedom in his life. Nowadays he was expected to find someone to marry and focus solely on his training to become the next king. They would hold banquets for him to meet potential fiances, and even people from his childhood would now approach him again.  
It was all so so so sooo BORING!!!

It was a typical day in the castle, everyone going about their day and doing their jobs. Except an energetic orange haired boy who was currently climbing down a rope from his bedroom window. It had been so long since the last time he snuck out that they forgot they had to monitor the prince. Who knew they had to monitor their 20 year old prince? A determined smile donned his lips as he hopped onto the ground. He wore a deep blue cloak over his relatively plain clothes. They didn’t give him a lot of simple clothes so he wore tight white pants, knee high black boots and a simple black tunic under it. It was that or his tacky princely outfits so this would have to do.  
Leo didn’t know what he was searching for. Perhaps he was just running away from his fate, it was hard to tell. Lately with everything going on, especially the fake people he’s been meeting in regards to his marriage and position, it has been exhausting. People pretending to like him, like his music, like his country, all to get on his good side because he was powerful. It was really sad! He thought they were his friends too. Especially some of them being his friends for years, only to show him they were close to him for the status.  
It ripped all his inspiration away.  
When the search for a fiance had started Leo’s ability to write had practically left him. He grew irritable, not wanting to interact with people and spending most of his free time locked in his room. People began to worry for him, especially his servants and his knights. Even they couldn’t get through to him. His focus went onto writing fully, with everything else trying to get him away from it. This had prompted the first few times he ran from the castle, this time being no exception.  
He just wanted to find something.  
Something new, something real. Something that resonates within him.  
…..  
Anything.  
He adjusted the bag he had with his belongings and looked around. Putting the hood of his cloak up, he eagerly jogged off into the forest.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

It had been a couple days by now of Leo exploring deeper into the forest. He had discovered if he sticks to places like this he can stay away from the castle for longer as they don’t end up finding him as quick. He had been eating just a few snacks every once in a while. The prince would stop at some comfortable places and scribble some ideas, each time groaning in disappointment as nothing ever comes. He hadn’t been able to write anything good for months.  
At one of these stops he sighed and fell back into the grass and sticks. His eyes studied the leaves as they blew in the wind, delivering a gentle rustling to his ears. It was really calming; he could just fall asleep here forever. If only he could enjoy things like this forever. A slight hum on his lips as he opened his eyes again, they caught sight of something.  
A glittering firefly. In the daytime? How strange… Strange enough for the boy to get up quickly, gather his things and began to follow the surprisingly bright bug. Slowly but surely more began to appear and floated around like a dream. A sparkle had come to Leo’s eyes as he walked and looked around, spinning from time to time to take it all in.  
It was incredible.  
Without even imagining it could get any better, as he walked along he slowly began to hear a voice in the distant. It was a higher, gentle voice that was singing along with the wind. His heart skipped a bit as he heard that sweet voice and he realized that it was where the fireflies were going to. With each step, his heart was filled with more excitement, whoever was singing… He was intrigued. This voice was so soft, it made his body feel fuzzy.  
Soon enough, the trees opened into a flower clearing that surrounded a fountain on a cliffside, the trickling water forming a pond. A figure was sitting atop one of the rocks in the pond, trailing their fingers along the top of the water. The person had shining golden hair and piercing red eyes, one side of their hair hanging lower and cupping around their chin. Leo stared in awe as their lips moved, forming the sounds as they sang softly. He was washed in a sense of warmth as he stumbled forward. His green eyes were sparkling and he had pulled out his notebook.  
“I found it… You!.... You are my muse!”  
The figure jumped, the song ending abruptly.  
“U-Unyaaa! Who are you!? How did you get here!?” The blonde nearly fell into the pond. As he shifted his body Leo noticed he had two wings coming from between his shoulder blades. The wings were similar to butterfly wings, but more see through and seemed almost as if they changed colors in the light. He wore light, drapery white fabric over his chest and legs. There was a white flower tucked behind his ear too, hinting that the other probably had interacted with others today. The blonde glared at him with caution as Leo stared in awe before scribbling in his book.  
“I can’t answer!!! The inspiration… ah!!! Ah!!! I have to write!!!!” Leo just drops into a cross legged in the grass by the pond.  
The fairy was definitely… alarmed. But the human was just sitting there? What was he doing? The blonde just watched for a moment before furrowing his brows.  
“Oi!! You can’t be here, thish ishn’t the place for humans!” The boy was pretty hostile and it took Leo from his world. The prince looked up and put his book down. He leaned forward and crawled on the ground.  
“Hm? Humans? You really really aren’t human!! You really aren’t!! Don’t worry, I’m alone!! I came here just to explore… You can call me Leo!” He gave a wide smile and sat back down. The fairy’s wings fluttered a bit before he stood up.  
“Yer… weird. A human here? It really ishn’t allowed ya know… But… what do you mean exploring? Don’t you have a home? Even travellers don’t end up this far!” The male was now stepping on the water. It only made Leo’s eyes sparkle more in awe.  
“I meant ta get lost!! I don’t even know how to get home, wahahhahaha!” He laughed out loud and rubbed the back of his head.  
The fairy looked insanely annoyed. Seriously? What was with this human…. Leo? That’s what he said. He took the few steps until he was on the bank and standing over him.  
Leo looked with a happy smile and he jumped up, their faces close together now. The fairy yelped and stumbled back with a red face now, embarrassed. How was he so calm about that?!  
“What can I call you? What are you? You gotta tell me!!! As a prince I demand it, wahahah!” Leo leaned into the other with an excited smile on his face.  
“First of all, you just calm down and keep outta my space!” A huff left the shorter male as he held up his hands, “you can call me Nazuna… I’m the fairy of this pond. Now I’m asking you, what do you mean by Prince?” Nazuna was stern and crossed his arms, obviously very serious. He was met with a slightly confused blink but the other began to speak again.  
“Nazu then! I’m the prince of this country!” He pointed at himself dramatically then leaned in with a finger over his own lips. “But don’t tell anyone. It’s our secret now!!!... It’s dangerous for me to interact with just anyone!”  
Nazuna’s eyes widened at that. The human prince had ended up in his fountain? His wings fluttered again and he sighed, sitting back. He spoke again, “You’re really lost huh? It’s going to get dark and there’s worse things out there than me… it’s better if you stay here and go home tomorrow. As long as you don’t try anything funny!”  
Leo saluted to the other and giggled. “Nothin funny will happen! But I do have a request.” When Leo was met with a confused look he gave a smile. Nazuna felt a bit of a flutter when he heard the others words mixed with that look.  
“Sing with me!”

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Returning to his home the next day after a night of talking and singing, Leo was happy he had found the inspiration he had been looking for. He spent days writing, along his notebooks, the walls and floors. Anything he could get his pen on. Of course he got scolded by his servants but he was finally inspired. When the time came, he set out for the same place.  
With a finished song in his notebook, he caught sight of one of the fireflies. He smiled happily, jogging along. He couldn’t wait to share this with Nazuna! Once he approached the fountain he couldn’t see the other. He frowned and looked around. Was he not here… Did he run away? Disappointment washed over him and a pit formed in his stomach. He was even abandoned by his muse…  
“Leo-chin?! What are you doing back here?” A familiar voice squeaked in surprise and Leo turned quickly to meet gazes with the boy. Joy spread across his face and he dropped his things to go and wrap his arms around the fairy,  
“Nazuuuu! I came back to you! I have something for you!”  
“UNYAA--- What are ya talking about!! Don’t grab me sho suddenly!”  
Giggles were mixed with an annoyed sigh and soon Leo was pulling something from his bag. A flute. He sat down on the grass and motioned for Nazuna to come over.  
“Listen to this okay?”  
For the next few minutes, the clearing was filled with the sound of Leo’s playing and his voice carrying around the air. It was a sweet song, with gentle lyrics and looks from Leo as he sang. Nazuna could only listen in awe and surprise. The final note was played and Leo leaned back with a sigh of relief, and a laugh.  
“How was it? You gave me the inspiration for it!”  
The fairy was speechless. What was this? This human had appeared before him so suddenly and now he’s coming here and making him feel such ways he couldn’t even explain. His insides felt like mush as he stared. Soon enough, he looked at the ground.  
“It was pretty good… could ya play something again? I’ll sing with it…”

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

These meetings grew more and more frequent, whenever Leo could make it out to him. The other humans could never manage to find them, perhaps because the two wanted the place to themselves and there was a special force. Maybe it was just fate.  
Nazuna wasn’t sure of alot of things. When had they started falling asleep beside each other and wake up curled close to one another? When did they start playing in the water and taking walks hand in hand?  
He wasn’t sure when they started bidding goodbyes in a new way. With Leo leaning into him, the soft lips of the prince meeting his in a loving kiss before he waves and runs off, promising Nazuna he would be back soon.  
Lastly, Nazuna wasn’t sure when he started looking forward to the new songs and more sweet kisses when the prince returned, but it was a feeling prominent in his chest.  
He would smile, look at the sky, and whisper, “Come back soon, Leo-chin.”


End file.
